comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Movor (Earth-7045)
One would think that Movor's ability to achieve orbit under his own power and rain fire from above would make him a valuable soldier. In theory, yes, but in practice, his aim leaves something to be desired. He's just as likely to hit one of his teammates as he is his intended target. Or an unoffensive rock or tree, for that matter. His combat prowess only slightly improves in an atmosphere at closer range. While he might be quiet on the ground, letting Mega-Octane do the talking, up in space this somewhat sarcastic, complaining whiner runs an endless commentary to himself, criticizing the tactics of both enemy and ally alike, all the while making pop culture references to keep himself amused in the void. He prefers baths in lukewarm water and likes heavy metal music. History to be added Powers & Abilities Movor= |-| Pre-Warr= |-| Pre-Combiner= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Space shuttle alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' *****''Space Travel'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Astronaut' *'Expert Flyer' *'Expert Combatant' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *Is a terrible shot. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Space shuttle alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Neutron assault rifle' *'Wing-mounted cannons' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Combiners Category:Mebion (Earth-7045) Category:Former Villains Category:Neutral Characters Category:Homosexual Characters Category:Dating Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Heroes of Earth-7045 Category:Autobots (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Commandos members (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Space Survival Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Artificially Enhanced Biology Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Gun Wielders Category:Astro class (Earth-7045) Category:Brainwashed Characters Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters Category:Super Soldiers